User talk:Winx Club Fan:Stella
♥Archievement 1!♥ what book did u miss i missed a like 10 books or soSARAH hyder 16:07, June 9, 2012 (UTC) i have read a lot of jbj books.do u read a to z mysteries and goosebumbs stories ♥SARAH hyder♥ hahahahahaha I did read that story hahahaha found ya in the peeping area!i read the story and it i snot funny.booooorinnnnnnnnggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!missy lol goood thing u did not read the book How u doing? EloiseWinx 03:22, June 10, 2012 (UTC) When the episode's script is completed, there should not be any more other categories/edits afterwards EloiseWinx 03:32, June 10, 2012 (UTC) DBZ I dabbled from time to time. Interesting fact: Sean Schemmel, the voice of Baltor in the 4kids version of Winx Club, was the voice of Goku when the series was re-dubbed. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:41, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Dutch. Probably because the the different time zones, there are users from all around the world Hier in Belgie is het 22:55. Natuurlijk, overal in de wereld(behalve in de noord en zuid-pool) zijn er mac donalds. Wou je nou vragen waarom ze het niet meer uizenden in mijn land? Ik weet het niet, maar toch vind ik jammer dragon ball Z, ook mijn oudere stiefbroer keek er graag naar. Ik bedoelde niet dat Dragon Ball verbannen is in Belgie, het is gewoon niet meer op tv maar nog wel op DVD te koop. Ik ga uit loggen want ik moet morgen vroeg opstaan. i don't watch to bratz, do you watch to monster high? No, Draculaura is my favorite. Hello Senshi sen'nin 22:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Senshi sen'ninSenshi sen'nin 22:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Greeting Greetings! Winx Club Fan. M3 03:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC)M3 Wassup? N happy Birthday! :) JustJane AnimationMadness XD 06:53, June 13, 2012 (UTC) You have a really cool talkbox! Darcyfan 05:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Darcyfan I do have some. Thanks for asking! Darcyfan 06:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Darcyfan to your userboxes' template page. Don't try to create any more userboxes or you'll be punished...}} That's the ex-drummer of my favorite band. I'm sorry, Tiff. I really don't want to ban them. But they spammed the rules for many times and they didn't care to my notice/warning messages... That's what an admin like me, have to do! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 01:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) use it on paint.or on GIMP.fatimah can give you the link to download gimp but now you have to use paint and first use these bases cus they are easy.SARAH hyder 04:50, June 15, 2012 (UTC) make ur own wings using lines and fill and decorate with anything.SARAH hyder 05:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC) for examplesx of wings go to the iva page on winxclubfanon wiki.SARAH hyder 05:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) then dont ask for requests nd ask fr friendsSARAH hyder 06:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if you have noticed it, but i add you to my deviantWATCH on DeviantART. hmmm.....for a 11 year old girl like youTIME IS DIFFERENT IN EVERY AREA.so i am in maldives a small country in the imdian ocean and near lanka and india!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SARAH hyder 04:50, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Sad :( Someone voted on your poll that they don't like stella o_o BelievixinStella (talk) 05:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't have that channel. Darcyfan 05:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Darcyfan LOL, yes probably o_o BelievixinStella (talk) 05:29, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's 4:56 PM in Perth, Western Australia. But I am still tired!! Yes, It was weird.. Roxy's believix just came out of nowhere.. It has to be inconplete! The winx must be jealous, because they had to go through all the stages.. Okay then o_o... Anyway, looking forward to season 5? how? :O There is? I thought it was Sirenix and Harmonix? Now I'm confused xD Fanta Yum! I like water aswell Yummy... Winxclub555. I already said that i add you to my DeviantWatch. I saw that you watching SarahHYDER. On your profile you call yourself Tiff, you live in the US and your favorite TV-shows are Dragon Ball and Winx club(your Deviant ID). Thanks for the comment on my blog, but why you don't like Lenny and Maxine? you asked me if i wanted a talkbox. i do. pink gold Wow! Captial of the Fashion... No wonder why you love Stella :D! And thank ya for watching :D! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I'm here now ;D That is awesome, but I don't know if I'd use it much o_o interesting, fire I'll try it but it might make my computer Laggy.. Yeah.. BelievixinStella (talk) 08:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Tiff, but my laptop is freezing and is laggy :S BelievixinStella (talk) 09:08, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, I gtg now, can you delete while I am gone... Thanks for the thought though --BelievixinStella (talk) 09:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I don't have an avatar because I am not very comfortable using them. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 10:26, June 18, 2012 (UTC) No there are no inappropriate photos. I just don't like using them, that's all. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 10:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I am not a vandal or anything of the kind. I am an admin, for your knowledge! Ask RoseXinh/RoseThorn. My job is to block these bad users! FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry but I cannot because I don't know how to make a user bacome a rollback. You must ask Sorrel for this. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:09, June 18, 2012 (UTC) But it is still Sorrel who decides who becomes a rollback or not. You must ask her. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Gohan, I guess. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 02:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) And please don't upload fan-arts, unnecessary pictures, wallapers, re-colored or re-designed pictures, the pictures don't belong to any pages, .gif images (animated images)... The last time I told you before I give you a ban ticket for this, Tiff! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I am pretty good.Thank you.How are you? Yeah! It's true! Well...My computer was turn offing.I do not know is it fix yet or not.I can have a long break again if my computer is not fixed. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar ♥♥♥'''Talk♥♥♥'] 11:11, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Costs 2,000 dollars? Whoa! And you are fix your leptop? ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 11:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Whoa! I am amazing because you are just 10 years old and fxing a leptop! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'''] 11:45, June 19, 2012 (UTC) No thanks. Don't act like that, i'm happy with my talkboxes. Vegeta in season 1 or in whenever season he was a villain. I liked Majin boo too. It was kinda cute. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 16:43, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, i didn't want to hurt your feelings. Hey! Would you like to be one of my admins on my new wiki, "Winx Abriged". Winx Fan 18 20:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Winx Fan 18Winx Fan 18 20:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Just go to my page and then go to Winx Abriged. Send me a message Winx Fan 18 20:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Winx Fan 18Winx Fan 18 20:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I think I have to explain carefullier for you 'cause it seems like you don't understand what I spoke :D! Unnecessary pictures are the pictures: *Not belong to any page *Aren't used by any user Sum 2 reasons above up, those pictures are useless, and they're useless, means they shouldn't appear here, and those users shouldn't upload them because nobody uses them! And animated images have very big size, we need to lower our wiki, not upper our wiki, so it shouldn't be uploaded too much. But people keep upload them like crazy! What is the big deal with pictures? Have they ever come and try to put those trash images to the right deletion cateogory? No! I'm the main person deal with them... So it'll be easier for me if people co-operate with me... It'll be good for both sides of us! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 01:23, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello XD Man! He is damn good! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Tiff!.This is a character trait about ur name T-HRIFTY I-NTELLEGENT F-LEXIBLE F-ORGIVING Please do this in the name of God.<____>WinXBelieviX 12:25, June 21, 2012 (UTC)